


The Haunted Mill

by lavenderpetals (lavenderpetals13651)



Series: First Experiences of the Undertale Crew [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals
Summary: Frisk(child genderless) finds a flyer for a haunted mill what shanigns will happen?No smutPure ficSprinkling if easter egg different fandoms*cough* mpl *cough*
Series: First Experiences of the Undertale Crew [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809100





	The Haunted Mill

**Author's Note:**

> Pure practice fic my firat writing frisk a child and genderless so go easy on me im trying

The Haunted Mill

It was a sweater day in September. Which meant it was perfect weather for Frisk’s favorite striped sweater. They were walking down the street, when they noticed a flyer posted on the wooden electricity pole. Frisk looked at the flyer; it was all grayscale with a picture of a mill. Curiously they peeled one of the loose flyers free. Frisk slowly read the big black front.

_ Haunted Mill attraction open October 18th-31st 2020 _

_ Hiring actors of all sorts call xxx.xxx.1234 for an audition _

_ All beings welcome to audition _

_ Pay varies 20-30$hr  _

Frisk immediately thought of inviting her monster friends. Specifically their two best skelefriends, Sans and Papyrus. Frisk already knew both asgore and Toriel would be handing out candy to other children on Halloween. Alphys and Undyne would be watching horror anime on halloween like: dead mans wonderland, Toyko Ghoul, and Speed grapher.They had invited Frisk but upon hearing the watch list Toriel immediately said no. Frisk decided to call their mom. Bringing out their phone and holding it up to their ear. It rang.

Toriel “Hello, my dear child”

Frisk “Mom! I found a flyer for a haunted mill attraction! Can I go with papyrus and sans?” 

Toriel “How much is it my dear child? And do those two have plans for that evening?”

Frisk ”It says 15$ per individual. I’m not sure if they do. I can go and ask. I’m near their house”

Toriel “hmm well if they agree to take you I don’t see a problem my dear child. I’ll cover the cost of you three.”

With that frisk headed towards the skeleton brothers house. 

\--------

“Papyrus!” Frisk shouted into the house of the skeleton brothers while waving around the flyer. Frisk noticed the older brother who was napping on the couch. “Sans” they said, shaking the smaller skeleton. 

“wah …… Kiddo?” sans mumbled out. 

“I found this flyer for a haunted mill attraction. Do you and papyrus want to go with me?” Frisk excitedly belted out while bouncing on their heels.

Sans raised and eye socket. Grabbing the flyer from frisk he read over it. 

He took particular notice of the second line. 

“huh , kiddo a haunted mill interesting.”

Papyrus came into the living room.

"Human Frisk, it's so nice to see you." Papyrus announced

"Papyrus do you want to go to a haunted mill attraction with me? Mom said she'd cover the cost if you two take me." Frisk asked excitedly bouncing on their heels. 

"Well I don't see why not. Me and my brother certainly don't have other plans" papyrus said. 

"YAY!" Frisk shouted. 


End file.
